


Back again Lord Gryffindor?

by Animenekonyalover, Humanoid2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry is MoD, Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Slytherin, M/M, Multi, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animenekonyalover/pseuds/Animenekonyalover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanoid2/pseuds/Humanoid2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has died in his original time line. This time he is going back to another era as Lord Gryffindor, this time he's going to change it up, he's going to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please be lenient with me and Harry Potter does not belong to me.

  I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FANFICTION! ITS MY FIRST ONE!

                    _Parseltongue_

_**Mind talk**_

**"** Normal"

 Prologue 

Harrys POV

It was after the war of Hogwarts I had snapped the elder wand one of the three hallows. I had gotten married to the love of my life and had three adorable kids that went to Hogwarts and graduated and got very profitable jobs in the ministary. And for a very long time I was happy with my normal life, sadly my happiness ended one sunny day, I was watering the Lily's outside and suddenly my heart stopped! Now let me tell you now I was perfectly healthy sure I had bad eyesight but that's all.

As my vision stared to go black I heard multiple cracks and many spells aimed at me many I could hear where healing spells. I could tell that I Harry Potter age 60 was about to die. As my vision went totally black my vision started to clear I found I was in a black abyss and in front of my was a very handsome man with a stoic expression. With black hair wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black trousers with the same color black shoes and in all he looked very good

"Who are you" I asked?

I am death.

Oh, so I really did die I kinda hoped that, that was a dream but I guess not.

So do you do this with everybody who dies, are there multiple death deitys?

No and no.

So why are you here?

Because you are my master.

And how exactly did I become your master?

You collected all the hallowsand became my master.

But I snapped the wand.

So?

Uh, I destroyed one of the hallows!

So.

Meaning I am n- you know what never mind. (SIGH)

And that is how I learned that I was the MoD. Not the happiest time in my life.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER ONE!

 

 

 

> __


	2. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to my sister Eli for proofreading my story when it had so many mistakes in it.

_Parseltongue_

_**Mind talk** _

"Normal"

'Thinking'

\------------------

Harry didn't know how long he had been here but was getting very bored. "So what happens now?" Harry questioned.

"You get three options to what time line you want to go to, or you can die like a normal person" Death replied.

"Did you have to add the normal part?" Harry asked. "You know what, I hate you".

"The one who you should be hating is my wife" Death commented.

"Why your wife?"

"She's Fate."

"You know what, I think I hate all of you. Next thing I know, Magic is your mom."

"How'd you know?" Death exclaimed.

Harry just stared at death.

"So what are these three options?"

 _ **"**_ You could go back and be a baby again, and do this whole fiasco again. You could come back to life before you had the heart attack, or you could go back 110 years, as a 14 year old" Death answered. 'Hmm, I don't know. I don't want to be a baby again, so that's out; definitely not the second option, being 60 is a nightmare. I know I don't want to die, I'm too young for that. Guess I only have one option left' debated Harry.

"Why 110 years?" Harry questioned. "It'll be funny to see the heir of Gryffindor speak Parseltongue in front of the heir of Slytherin" Death giggled.

"With that the only reason, you must really be bored" Harry chuckled. "Well I'm going to regret this" Harry sighed "I'm sorry Ginny, James, Albus, and Sirius but I am really bored so I choose the third opti- HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR when did that happen?!"

"You realized that now? You can't be a Potter, so why not a Gryffindor?" Death asked. "Why can't I be a Potter? Oh right, there's one already."

"So, when's the time travel gonna happen? And what am I going to wear when I time travel? All I'm wearing right know screams, 'Fom the Future!'" Harry says.

"I'll give you an outfit similarto mine, but I'll add a black robe to the ensemble."

"Ok, but will it appear in front of me, or will I be wearing it or something?" Wondered Harry. 

"When you arrive,  you'll be wearing the clothes."

"Ok, but why are they the exact same thing your wearing? And how am I going to be a Hogwarts student, because I'm pretty sure I'm not in the book."

"You'll be a transfer student that couldn't come to Hogwarts because of Grindelwald. I'll make it so they will believe your story."

"Ok, last thing, what's my name. Is it going to Harry Gryffindor?"

"What ever you want it to be" smirked Death.

"Ok, I'll be .... Harrison Roland Gryffindor!"

"Last question, am I going to see you again?"

"You'll see me again when you die, where once again you'll be given the options, and each time they'll be diffrent" explained Death.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, but you will be leaving in 30 seconds"

"WHAT?!" Harry shouts.

"29...28...27..26" Death counts.

"Don't count! So um, where am I going to appear?"

"In front of the Hogwarts' gates, a few hours before the sorting ceremony starts" Death answers.

"15...14....13....12 Death counts again.

"Stop counting, you're stressing me out!" Harry says sounding very anxious.

"5....4....3...2....1....."

Poof

"Looks like he's gone. No loud noises, kinda disappointing" Death comments into the nothingness.

\-----

 _'Wow it really worked ha! So let's see I'm going to get into the castle and get permission to attend as a student and get sorted'_ thought Harry.

\-----

Time skip 30 minutes

\-----

"You could not attend Hogwarts because your family was a big target of Grindelwald? And what about now, are they still a big target?"  askes Headmaster Dippet.

"Yes, and I was hoping I could attend 4th year. I am not behind, and I have learned all the material up to year 4" said Harry.

"Armando, you forgot to ask the boy his name. We've been babbling here, when we don't even know his name" Dumbledore joined in.

"I apologize for not introducing myself beforehand, my name name is Harrison Roland Gryffindor."

"Oh my, you are the heir of Gryffindor, correct?" asked Dumbledore.

"Correct, I was hoping I could be sorted when the sorting ceremony starts, if that's not too much trouble?"

"Ah yes, my boy, I'm sure we could do that. Won't you be sorted into Gryffindor though?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Just because I am a Gryffindor does not mean I'll be in Gryffindor professor."

"Very true my boy, but that's what happens with most heirs."

Harry turns away from Dumbledore, "so when will the sorting start headmaster?"

"In a minute Mr. Gryffindor" said Headmaster Dippet.

\-----

Time skip 30 minutes 

\-----

"Now that everybody has been sorted, we have some news for the fourth years." boomed Dippet with a low powered _sonorus_.

This got everybody's attention, the hall went quiet, expecially the Slytherins.

"Harrison Gryffindor" Dumbledore introduced to the hall as Harry walked in through the doors.

Everyone around the hall started whispering. "Hey, why even sort him, he's a Gryffindor" yelled a Gryffindor from the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore just ignored him, and put the hat on Harry's head.

 _ **Oh this is interesting, a Master of Death. I haven't seen one since the Peverells! And a Potter to boot. Well, this sorting will be interesting** _**_Mr.Potter._  '**You're not going to tell anyone, because I would hate to have to burn you.' _**No Mr. Potter, I can not. I had special spells placed on me, by Ravenclaw herself, that prevents me from telling people about the people I've read.**_

 _ **Now, where to sort you.**_ 'Sort me wherever you want hat.'

_**You are loyal, but only to those you are close to, so Hufflepuff won't do.** _

_**You have plenty of courage, but unlike normal Gryffindors, you think before you act, so Gryffindor is a no.**_  'Did you have to add the normal part, hat? I mean, first Death, now you. Oh, and what's your name? I mean, you can't just be "hat" can you?'

_**No one has asked me that in years. Well, I'll tell you, I'm called Alastor. Thank you for asking.** _

_**Now back to the sorting.** _

' _ **You are not the most knowlagable person out there,**_ 'that's rude,' _ **but you are ambitious, and quite cunning.**_

_**There's only one place for you, better be.....** _

 "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out. 

The hall, which had started to wisper, went quiet. 

"You should be in Gryffindor!" Yelled the same Gryffindor as Harry stood up and walked to the Slytherin's table.

Once he sat down, he asked the Slytherin sitting next to him "who's the Gryffindor that keeps yelling?"

"Him? That's Charlus Potter. I'm Abraxas Malfoy, nice to meet you."

"The person sitting next to me, is Orion Black and in front me is his betrothed, Walpurga Black."

'Walpurga looks a lot better than the paintings of her, I mean wow what a change.' Harry thought.

"Why do they share the same last name?" Questions Harry. Abraxas answers, " weird Black traditions is all you need to know."

A boy  sitting on my other side asks me, "my name is Malcolm Nott, and why are you, the Gryffindor, doing in Slytherin?"

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor does not mean I can not be a Slytherin." Harry chuckles.

"So who's the brooding figure over there?" Harry pointed to a Slytherin sitting stiffly with aristocratic features. 

Walpurga is the first one to ansewer "that is Tom Riddle, fifth year, king of Slytherin, and the heir of Slytherin."

All Harry could think when he saw the man was, 'oh sh*t.'

 


	3. School again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited by my older sister. (Thank god I do not know where put those commas) Humanoid2 or my sister has a writers block but is slowly working on finishing chapter 5 on 'Just Harry'. Hope you like this chapter!☺

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Parseltongue _

 

**_Mind talk_ **

 

"Normal"

  
  
'Thinking'   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Holy moly, he looks good’ thought Harry.

 

“So, a Gryffindor in Slytherin. Pray tell me why you keep looking at me, it is quite annoying” Riddle says scowling. 

 

“I was just admiring your beauty " smirked Harry.

 

“Oh, it looks like it's time to go” Orion joins in.

 

“My lo-Tom will show us to our dormitories since he is a perfect” explains Walpurga.

 

‘Guess we know where Bellatrix got her love of Voldy from…’

 

Time skip 10 minutes

 

“There will be no fooling around in Slytherin. If we are to do something against the rules, we do not get caught. Everybody understand?” Everyone nods. 

 

“Good, Professor Slughorn is Slytherin’s head teacher. You will give him the proper respect. We also do not lose points” adds Riddle.

 

“Ooh, it's my turn to explain things to the firsties,” yells a 6th year girl prefect. “So the boy’s dorms are on the right. Girl’s dorms on the left. The bathrooms are the same. 

 

“Riddle forgot to explain this, but if you do lose points, you  _ will _ gain them back double. For example, if you lose 5 points you must gain back 10 points, understand? Good.” The prefect said, not waiting for a reply.

 

“Enough, it is time for you to return to your dorms. You will be given your timetables in the morning before Breakfast” Riddle explains. “Now off to bed. Oh, and Lucius? I need to talk to you. Get the others.”

 

“Yes, my lord” answerd Lucius.

 

POV change

 

“These are some nice beds, the silver really brings out the green” comments Harry in the dorm ‘so let's see who my bunkmates are.’ “I have a good way to get know each other better, it's a game where we say our names and our houses, okay?” Harry suggest grinning happily.

 

“I'll start, I am Harrison Roland Gryffindor, the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. You can call me Harry, you’re next” Harry says to the 4th year sitting next to him.

“I am Alexander Romulus Lupin, heir to the Most Noble House of Lupin” Alex answers after Harry.

 

Everybody grunts out a hello and nods in recognition.

 

“Hello Alex, I hope we can become friends” Harry greets him joyfully.

 

“Well, I am Geoffrey Mellson Prewitt, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt.”

 

“Hiya, Geoffrey, I hope we can become friends” Harry replies in answer to his statement.

 

“I am Holdan Yaik McKinnon, heir to the Most Noble House of McKinnon.”

 

“Yaik, as in the animal? Pfft hahaha! I'm sorry, it's just so funny” Harry says laughing in Holdan’s scowling face.

 

“I am Cambio Bastianno Zabini, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini.”

 

“I once knew a Zabini, but he's dead now, sadly” Harry comments out of the blue.

 

“So, now that's over, guess it's time to hit the hay. Our brains won't sleep by themselves now, will they?” 

 

“Hit the hay, where's the hay?” wonders Alex. “I believe it is a muggle term for time to go to sleep” answers Cambio in an all knowing voice. 

 

“I'm still mad that I had move to a new dorm” Holdan scowls. “Well, get over it, and go to sleep.” Harry yawns ot.

 

On the other side of the Slytherin dormitories, Tom's most faithful were in a meeting.

“Tell me about this new snake Lucius, what kind of person is he?” hisses out Riddle.

 

“He is different, and he does not show any power. I do not think he has much power at all. He has not showed much intelligence either.”

 

“No, he has power, lots of it, I can feel it, but why he hides it, that I do not know.

 

“Lucius and Orion, befriend this new snake, and report back to me anything you find out about this mystery, understand?” Tom instructs to the Black and Malfoy heirs. “Yes, my lord” they reply simultaneously.

 

The next day…...

 

“Good morning mates, it's time for my first day at Hogwarts. Is anybody else excited, or is it just me?” Shouts Harry to his dorm mates.

 

“Did you have to wake me up?” Grumbles Holdan. “I was having the best dream. I was eating a Hogwarts made out of chocolate.”

 

“Yes I did Yaik. It's an important day today, and I don't want to be late waiting for you.” Harry answered cheerfully.

 

“Okay, okay. I think you two woke everybody up. Now shut up.” Shouts Geoffrey.

 

Time skip to outside of dorms…..

 

“Good morning Harry! How was your night?” Orion greets to him. 

 

“Oh, hello Harry. I didn't see you there, Orion and I were just going to breakfast. Would you like to accompany us?” Lucius invites. 

 

“Nah, I'm going to wait for my dorm mates. Can't go to breakfast with people older than me in a dress now, can I?” 

 

“Why ever not?” Lucius questions.   

 

“He asks? He dare ask?! First off, you're older than me, and you guys are wearing dresses! So uncool, first impressions are everything.” Harry explains to the Black and Malfoy heirs.

 

“Well then, I guess I will be seeing you in the hall….right?” Orion hesitantly asks.

 

“Yup!” Lucius and Orion relax in relief. While relaxed, Harry was thinking up a whole nother thing.

 

‘I know they’re only being nice to me because Riddle asked them to. Well, it won't hurt to have two gorgeous boys with me. And if I'm lucky I'll find some material to blackmail them with. Hahaha!’ **** Harry thought.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, here's your schedule Harrison” Lucius gives Harry his schedule.

 

SCHEDULE:

Monday:

  1. Breakfast - 7:00 - 9:00 - All
  2. Potions - 9:30 - 11:00 - S/G
  3. Lunch - 11:30 - 1:30 - All 
  4. Herbology - 2:00 - 4:00 - S/H
  5. Transfiguration - 4:30 - 6:30 - S/R
  6. Free period - 7:00 - 8:00 pm - All 
  7. Dinner - 8:30 - 10:30 - All 
  8. All students are in dorms - 11:00 - All 



Tuesday :

  1. Breakfast - 7:00 - 9:00 - All 
  2. Runes - 9:30 - 11:00 - S/R
  3. Lunch - 11:30 - 1:30 - All 
  4. Potions - 2:00 - 4:00 - S/G
  5. Flying lessons - 4:30 - 5:30 - S/H
  6. Free period - 6:00 - 8:00 - All 
  7. Dinner - 8:30 - 10:30 - All houses 
  8. All students to dorms - 11:00 - All 



Wensday:

  1. Breakfast - 7:00 - 9:00 - All 
  2. Care of magical creatures - 9:30 - 11:00 - S/R
  3. Lunch - 11:30 - 1:30 - All 
  4. DADA - 2:00 - 4:00 - S/G
  5. Charms - 4:30 - 6:30 - S/H
  6. Free period - 7:00 - 8:00 - All 
  7. Dinner - 8:30 - 10:30 - All
  8. All students to dorms - 11:00 - All 



Thursday :

  1. Breakfast - 7:00 -9:00 - All 
  2. Transfiguration - 9:30 - 11:00 - S/R
  3. Lunch - 11:30 - 1:30 - All 
  4. Charms - 2:00 - 4:00 - S/H
  5. DADA - 4:30 - 6:30 - S/G
  6. Free period - 7:00 - 8:00 - All 
  7. Dinner - 8:30 - 10:30 - All houses
  8. All students to dorms - 11:00 -All 



Friday :

  1. Breakfast - 7:00 - 9:00 - All 
  2. Potions - 9:30 - 11:00 - S/G
  3. Lunch - 11:30 - 1:30 - All 
  4. Herbology - 2:00 - 4:00 - S/H
  5. Runes - 4:30 - 6:30 - S/R
  6. Free period - 7:00 - 9:00 - All 
  7. Dinner - 9:30 - 10:30 - All 
  8. All students to dorms - 11:00 - All



**_‘_ ** Looks like I'm not going to see Riddle, at all. It's like Dumbles doesn't want me interacting with Riddle. Wonder why **_.’_ **

 

“ Are you okay Harrison? You kinda just spaced out for a minute there. Let me guess, you were thinking about a cute chick, eh? Or was it a boy? Wait, don't tell me! It was a teacher!” Orion questions, flabbergasted.

 

“.......! Really Orion, I was thinking of someone and don't get me wrong there’s some good looking girls AND boys out there but I don't want anybody,  **_yet._ ** ” Orion could tell that “yet” was the unspoken word.

 

“Oh, look at the time I better get going. ARE YOU COMEING, OR NOT?” Harry yells to his dorm mates still getting dressed.

 

“You guys took so long, we only have ten minutes to get to breakfast!” Harry sighs.

 

As all five them came to the doors leading into the great hall, Harry had one last thought before starting the first day at Hogwarts again.

 

**_‘_ ** Looks like I'm going to school again, (sigh) I wonder if I can contain my awesomeness, and keep my genius in. It'll be a while before you see my true face and not this mask I wear, Hogwarts students. Well, until then I'll stay beautiful for you all, at least.’

 

“Hello Hogwarts, again” Harry mumbled. As they entered the great hall.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you guys think of this chapter? That schedule was hard and I am sorry for taking so long to update I had a writers block. Please tell me in the  COMMENTS what this story should become. Here are your options:

●Crack fanfiction, ●Serious fanfiction, ●Bordering crack and serious fanfiction

PLEASE VOTE IN YOUR COMMENTS! Thanks!...I think it's already crackish though...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Editing was done by my sister….she’s slowly writing ‘Just Harry’


End file.
